


its NOTHING. （part1)

by imple



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imple/pseuds/imple
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Kudos: 15





	its NOTHING. （part1)

Judy Alvarez在歌舞伎中區盤根錯節的巷道中快步穿行，她保持著高度警戒、提防著四周的變化。雖然現在鄰近中午時分的人流不算少，但在夜城裡時刻都存在著各種危機，舉凡常見的幫派鬥爭、混混們聚眾滋事、或神出鬼沒的傭兵們執行各自的任務。  
不定時的槍響與爆炸聲中摻雜著各種語言的叫囂或哀鳴哭號是這個城市特有的背景音，稍有一個不留神便會被吞噬。

Judy輕碰了一下腰間，確認外套內袋裡的包裹安然無恙。那是她新構想的玩偶用疼痛保險絲所需要的零件，不久前原本的供貨商遇上了劫戮民，東西全丟了，花了她不少時間才另外找到歌舞伎的賣家能弄到貨。  
動作間布料摩挲帶出了外套原主人的氣味，Judy低頭悄悄嗅了一口，壓抑著笑意，她裹緊外套加快腳步走向停車處。

此時她眼角餘光注意到不遠處的街口突地竄出幾個人影，她不耐煩地壓低身子抽出貼身手槍觀望，其中兩人裝扮明顯是虎鉤眾的混混，而第三人雖然帶著黑色面鎧，但Judy輕易的認出她是夜城頂尖的傭兵──同時也是她的女朋友──Valerie。

只見V從後朝那兩個混混的後膝開了兩槍剝奪了他們的逃跑能力，在他們摔跌在地哀號不止的時候掄起一根碩大的假陽具輪流往他們臉上一陣猛擊，直至他們最後癱倒在水泥地上一動也不動，兩人的腦後逐漸聚積出刺目的血泊。

市民們被嚇壞了，或是抱頭鼠竄或是試著通知警察。而Judy杵在這片混亂中，愣愣地看著V，這是怎麼回事？那個東西是情趣用品還是武器？

像是感應到別人投在自己身上的視線，V迅速抬起銳利的目光在逃竄的人群中搜尋，她很快就發現Judy，她像變魔術一樣瞬間收起武器，面鎧沒遮掩住的雙眼一彎。

Judy以眼神示意自己停車的方向，她不需要回頭也知道V會跟著她。  
才剛坐上駕駛座，V便打開副駕的車門鑽了進來。

「Jude！妳在這裡做什麼？──哦！有人偷穿我的外套喔？穿在妳身上真好看。」  
「......我來買東西。」聽到V直率的稱讚，Judy只覺自己耳根一熱，彷彿還是個十幾歲的少女似的，她搖搖頭發動引擎駛離該區──擦撞了一輛車但是V決定當作沒看到，她摘下了面鎧拉起衣襬抹著臉龐。  
不知道為什麼Judy又擦撞了一輛車子，V抬頭，捕捉到Judy的目光在前方路況與自己露出的腹部輾轉流連。

「嘿，專心看路啊。」V促狹道，一邊將衣襬整理好。  
「閉嘴啦，是他不會開車。」Judy嗔道，朝前車猛按幾下喇叭，接著轉移話題，「剛剛那兩個虎鉤眾是怎麼回事？」

V斟酌著用詞，「那兩人先前弄死了一個女孩，她的父母委託我處理。」

Judy點點頭，「嗯，我知道妳有妳必須做的事。」她不理解的是另外一個部份，「但妳拿的那根是什麼鬼？」

「Sir John Phallustiff，我覺得是支適合送他們這種人上西天的武器。」V壞笑著說道。

「原來是武器，」Judy想了想，一時想不起來有哪些店家會賣這種特殊武器，「妳在哪裡買的？」

「不是買的，我在不語汽車旅館撿到的，就在我──」 **我跟Meredith Stout一夜情後。** V硬生生吞掉後半句，懊悔自己剛剛怎麼會回答得這麼快，她試圖挽救：「就在我工作時剛好經過的地方。」

這個僵硬的轉法讓Judy斜眼瞥了過來，她輕哼，修長的手指規律的敲起方向盤，「工作時剛好經過。」

「......嗯，嗯。」V只覺得身上的植入物全都快因為Judy的注視而結冰了。她從未對Judy提到自己過去的風流史，也抓不準究竟Judy介不介意這些事，「蠢、蠢武器，不好用。」她掏出Sir John Phallustiff丟出車窗外，一下子便聽到後車傳來咒罵聲，她默默將車窗拉上，小心翼翼的看著Judy。

「說到工作，妳接下來還有事嗎？」Judy像忽然想起什麼，語氣一轉。

「晚上要去來生見客戶，所以到晚上前都有空。」V心想：我這就度過危機了嗎？

「我有個老客戶委託我分析一支片子，就快到交貨日了，但我現在還是分身乏術......」Judy望了過來，V立刻一個勁的點頭：「我可以幫妳。」

「就知道我可以依靠妳。」Judy甜甜一笑，摸了摸V的臉頰。

V輕握住Judy的手吻了吻。

「嘿，我知道女人這種態度表示什麼，妳就要倒大霉了。」Johnny的聲音從後座幽幽傳來。  
「閉嘴，Johnny。」  
「笑容甜滋滋的，但下一秒就在你跨下放火......」  
「Judy才不會那樣做！別把我跟你相提並論。」  
「我等著看。」  
「滾！」

tbc


End file.
